Prison of Time
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: The crew has discovered a person with two yamis...even though this person has no idea of it yet...


Prison of Time  
  
Anshi: BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
  
Anthy: Bastet's story.  
  
BPP: Mew.   
  
Anshi: *evil psycho zero laughter*  
  
BPP: She scares me.  
  
Anthy: *rolls eyes*  
  
BPP: Anyways...  
  
@@@@  
  
Prison of Time  
  
Return of Bastet to the World  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
  
You're broken  
  
When your heart's not open  
  
Anshi paced around her soul room. The door was open and she peered out into the hall. Anthy's door was open, as it normally was, but there was another door. Anshi normally didn't concern herself with the other door, but today it piqued her interest. It was blue, compared to the normal black, and there were traces of gold on it. The eye of Horus leaked blood every once in a while.   
  
The Queen of Thieves returned to the outside world. Anthy was sitting on the couch when her yami appeared in front of her. Anshi said nothing and went out. She had to find a certain couple.   
  
And she did.   
  
"Kinta! Bakura! Come up for air and get your asses out here!" Anshi shouted, scratching marks on the door. Bakura opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. He glared at her.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded.  
  
"Get some clothes on...both of you...and get out here. I need to talk."  
  
"What's to make me?"   
  
Anshi sighed and closed her eyes. Bakura looked past her and saw two glaring red eyes peering out from the shadows.  
  
"Why do you constantly do this? You know I'm gonna win."   
  
Bakura and Kinta were out (and fully clothed) in minutes. Anshi rolled her eyes.   
  
"Okay...into my soul room we go."   
  
Anshi's soul room was dark, like always. She snapped her fingers and two torches lit themselves. There were two doors, one open and leading down a dark hallway. Bakura turned towards it.  
  
"Don't go down there. You don't know the passcodes." Anshi opened the other door and the three stepped out into the hallway.   
  
They stood in front of the blue/gold door. The eye wasn't bleeding, but something was definitely strange about this.   
  
"You interrupted our fun to show us THIS?!?!" Kinta shouted.   
  
"Look at this. Normally, there is only one yami...but..."  
  
"If she's right...Anthy might have two. But the question is...who is this second yami?"  
  
After letting that question hang in the air for a while, Anshi booted them out and they returned to the outside.   
  
"Time to place bets! Twenty bucks says she's evil!" Bakura shouted.   
  
"Thirty says she's not." Anshi challenged, the two grinning. Kinta rolled her eyes and sighed.   
  
"Well...later then..."   
  
"Kinta, come up for air once in a while."  
  
"I will...whore."  
  
"Thank you...I feel loved now."   
  
@@  
  
Yami was out. He wasn't really doing anything. He was just out. Walking around and doing nothing really. Boredom. Bored bored bored bored.   
  
But night came quickly, and Yami took note of the fact that something was going to try and kill him tonight. Minor demon. Not too much trouble. It tailed Yami for over an hour before the pharaoh just got fed up with it and whiled to face what he assumed was simply a minor demon.   
  
But it wasn't.  
  
It was roughly ten feet tall and had a wolf's skull for its head. It had a whip-like tail and giant claws. It wore plate mail too and had blazing red eyes.   
  
"Oh...shit."   
  
"Shit is right." Yami looked around to see Anshi had joined him.   
  
"wha--?"  
  
"I said that only I am allowed to kill you. So that also might mean saving your ass."  
  
They had no time for further words as a large red orb turned the spot where they once stood seconds ago into dust. More red orbs flew at them. All with deadly accuracy.   
  
"This is bad. I can't get close." Anshi hissed. She heard a cry and saw that Yami had been hit. His whole body arched backwards and he screamed in sheer agony. He dropped to the ground and didn't move. The demon poked at him and raised its claws high above the pharaoh's head.   
  
"NO damnit NO!!" Anshi cried, firing off some big-ass spell. The demon turned, reflecting a black star-shaped attack at her. It hit the queen of thieves in the stomach and she spat a glob of blood on the ground.   
  
Anshi held one hand over her wound and raced over towards Yami. She would not allow him to die here. There was a giant hole in the pharaoh's side, blood all over.   
  
"Well...5000 years pass and I still can't leave you alone for two minutes." A new voice said. Anshi's black eyes looked around, not really relieved and not really um...not.  
  
She saw a girl---maybe around Yami's age, and clad in a beautiful white Egyptian dress (like Isis's during Battle City). She had gold cuffs like Malik and a pretty silver choker around her neck and a gold circlet on her head. Her hair was blue, and there was gold threads woven into her hair, that hung limp behind her. She held a large staff with an Ankh at the top. There were two rings inside the loop of the Ankh. But Anshi noticed her eyes.   
  
This person was blind.   
  
"Are you crazy?!?!" Anshi shouted, assuming that this was just a random person. And a random blind person too. But the demon didn't think so.   
  
The demon shot at this girl, who tapped her staff against the ground, negating the attacks. The demon jumped at her, bone-jaws wide and ready to kill her.   
  
Anshi's eyes widened once she saw what was forming around this girl. It looked just like and aura, but it spiraled up to become a dragon. Anshi's jaw dropped as she watched the demon be reduced to a bloody pulp.   
  
"Anshi, I'll give you a hand, we can take him back to the Game Shop." The girl said.   
  
The queen of thieves said nothing but hoisted Yami onto her shoulders and the two walked back to the shop. The dragon didn't vanish, it stayed around the girl and seemed to guard her, like a visible aura or miasma.   
  
Anshi and Yami stumbled into the game shop, where Yugi was waiting (in his light blue pajamas with stars on them) and had things set up.   
  
"Arigato Bastet and Anshi." He said. Anshi nearly fell over, taking Yami with her. She turned to the girl.  
  
"What's your name?!"   
  
"Bastet."  
  
Anshi at least took the time to toss Yami onto the couch. She whirled and placed her bloody hands on the girl---Bastet's shoulders.   
  
"Bastet...as in...the pharaoh's queen Bastet??"   
  
"Yes. That is me."   
  
Anshi took the time to pass out.   
  
@@@  
  
Anthy: Mew.  
  
Anshi: @_@  
  
Anthy: Review! 


End file.
